happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fighting Derby
Fighting Derby is an HTFF episode that introduces Ellie the sports-loving Antelope. Episode Roles Starring * Rolly * Ellie Featuring * Giggles * Petunia * Flaky * Lammy Appearing * Mr. Pickles Plot The episode begins at a roller derby arena where Ellie is seen happily holding a shiny trophy with Giggles and Petunia next to her. Then Rolly enters the arena and her eyes immediately catch the trophy, so she skates up to it and tries to take it. However Ellie stops her and says if she want's it, that Rolly will have to beat her and her team. Wanting the trophy, Rolly agrees and then scene changes to show Ellie and her team on the derby track along with Rolly and her team of Lammy and Flaky. Ellie pulls out a whistle and blows on it signaling everyone to go. Ellie, Giggles and Petunia quickly speed ahead of the others as Rolly ends up distracted by the trophy which sits in the middle of the arena, Flaky barely moves as she pulls herself along the outer railing of the arena and Lammy struggles to stay standing. Ellie lets out a laugh as she and her team easily lap the others. However as they lap them, light hits Ellie's googles and a shine bounces off them and catches Rolly's eye, so she skates after them. Rolly ends up easily catching up to Ellie, who smiles as Giggles and Petunia slow down a bit and end up skating right next to Rolly. Giggles and Petunia both smile and attempt to slam into Rolly, but just as they do, Rolly speed sup to catch Ellie who had also sped up, and thus the girls end up slamming into each other. The two then bounce off each other and Petunia ends up skating right into Flaky's quills. Giggles freaks out and ends up forgettign to turn and skates into the outer railing and is sliced in half. Flaky ends up freaking out as Petunia is stuck to her quills and attempts to skate away, but falls over and her quills end up stuck int he ground. Ellie notices all this and freaks out as well, but keeps skating as she doesn't want to lose her trophy. She then comes up with a way to get rid of Rolly and she skates right towards the stuck Flaky and leaps over her, leading to Rolly crashing onto Flaky, killing them both. Ellie cheers, but then trips over a pickle and breaks her arms trying to catch herself. The episode ends with Mr. Pickles walking up to Lammy just as she manages to stand up, and handing her the trophy. End Tag "Wear a helmet when you skate" Deaths # Petunia is impaled on Flaky's quills. # Giggle's is sliced in half by a railing. # Rolly smashes into Flaky, killing them both. Injuries # Ellie breaks both her arms. Trivia * Mr. Pickles is the only male character in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 75 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Debut Episodes